<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Episode of Broly and Kale: Clash of the Legendary Saiyans by GainaxVel3o</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558300">Episode of Broly and Kale: Clash of the Legendary Saiyans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GainaxVel3o/pseuds/GainaxVel3o'>GainaxVel3o</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I just want them to meet, Possible Caulifla/Kale and Broly/Cheelai if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GainaxVel3o/pseuds/GainaxVel3o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Broly meets Kale for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Broly &amp; Kale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Episode of Broly and Kale: Clash of the Legendary Saiyans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Episode of Broly and Kale:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CLASH OF THE LEGENDARY SAIYANS!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A Dragon Ball Super Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By GainaxVel30</strong>
</p><p>It was morning on the planet Vampa.</p><p>Broly was standing close to the cave's entrance. It had been a month since he came back here with his… friends? Head had to admit that he still wasn't used to Cheelai and Lemo's presence in his life. He was grateful for them. Eager for them to stay. Still, it was a touch awkward to wake up with people with him. Even his father, Paragus, had kept his distance with the remote in hand.</p><p>To be with people who cared about him… it made him happy.</p><p>"Broly? Yoohoooo are you in there?"</p><p>The man blinked. He turned towards Cheelai, who was smiling at him.</p><p>"Cheelai?</p><p>"We're about to start breakfast soon!" She said. "You got something on your mind, Broly?"</p><p>Broly scratched the back of his head. "I was… thinking. Nothing wrong."</p><p>"Hm?" Cheelai said. "Well if you say so…"</p><p>"Cheelai," Lemo said holding his cup. "Why don't you help me out over here? That moron never showed us how these capsule whatevers work."</p><p>She rolled her eyes before joining Lemo inside. That meant Broly would be left to his own thoughts.</p><p>The moron they referred to, Goku… or Kakarot as he asked to be called… Broly had met him and another warrior Father hated during his trip to Earth. Over the past month Kakarot would suddenly appear and attempt to train him. In spite of his dogged insistence, Broly didn't hate Kakarot. He hadn't sensed any malicious intent from the man at all far from it.</p><p>But Kakarot wanted a fight. Broly didn't want one. It was a simple an objection as that.</p><p>Paragus had tried to instill fighting instincts into the boy since birth, but Broly never had the heart to follow through. Even when Paragus had separated him from his beloved pet Ba, Broly remained a passive boy. He didn't want to hurt anyone.</p><p>Especially not after the last time he had used his power…</p><p>"Hey Broly!"</p><p>The familiar voice startled Broly from his thoughts. Kakarot had returned. It seemed he had brought others with him.</p><p>"That's him? Damn, he's got muscles that's for sure. Could probably cut meat with those abs."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"I brought friends!" Kakarot said. "These are Saiyans from another universe! Isn't it exciting?"</p><p>Another what? The idea seemed bizarre to Broly. Then again, everything about Kakarot was bizarre. One moment Kakarot could be a gentle soul and the next someone who would fight to the death if need be. How does one switch like that?</p><p>The two other Saiyans stepped into the cave. One was a woman with hair that spiked upwards and violet pants and a piece of clothing around her chest. She had a similar air to Kakarot, someone who had experience and eager for a challenge.</p><p>The other girl… she had red clothes and her hair was wrapped in a ponytail. She kept her head low, as if afraid of her surroundings.</p><p>"One of these two is like you!" Kakarot said. "So I thought it'd be nice for you to meet. Maybe she can help you unlock your power!"</p><p>"Don't go around making choices for other people!" The woman with spiky hair said. She turned towards Broly. "You must be Broly. I'm Caulifla. This one here is Kale."</p><p>The girl, who Broly now knew was Kale, stepped up. Their eyes connected for the first time, and Broly knew today would be an important one.</p><p>"Wait give me a second to understand this."</p><p>Cheelai was more than a touch confused by the newcomers. The Saiyans, as they tend to do, were chowing down at the food in exuberance, leaving no trace of food left (making Lampo whimper something about how long it would take to restock everything).</p><hr/><p>"So you guys are Saiyans from another universe?" Cheelai asked. "And you brought them here for a training session?"</p><p>"About right!" Goku put down his bowl. "I noticed that Broly's been holding back a lot of power during our training. I thought if he had someone more on his level to spar with he could tap into more of his potential."</p><p>"On HIS level?!" Caulifla punched the table, wiping the food on her lips with her other hand. "Kale isn't a prop for your guy. She'd totally clobber him in a heartbat! She didn't participate in the Tournament of Power to get taken out by a caveman."</p><p>A loud burp erupted in the room. Everyone turned towards at Broly, who blushed.</p><p>"S-sorry…"</p><p>That got everyone to chuckle for a bit. Cheelai was glad to see Broly was still himself… though she wasn't exactly thrilled at this idea.</p><p>"How do we know this won't end up… i dunno, blowing up the planet or something?"</p><p>"Oh don't worry about it," Goku grinned. "If they do blow up the planet by accident we'll just have Whis turn back time and stop it!"</p><p>… she wasn't going to even try to find out what that meant…</p><p>"Alright, if this helps him out." Cheelai said. "Just be careful."</p><p>Throughout this conversation, Broly and Kale stared at each other, sizing each other up.</p><p>To Broly, Kale was interesting. Apparently she was his counterpart from another universe. He saw the way Kale would look back at Caulifla, hanging on her every word, the way she retreated onto herself as she was praised for her power. Evidently, she and her mentor had a good relationship. Is this was he could have had with his father? He wasn't sure.</p><p>Yet, Broly could sense something within this Saiyan. She was hiding something. Broly was curious as to what it could be.</p><p>Kale had seen similar things with Broly. She somehow got it into her head that he wasn't all too happy about being in this place. If he could live out his days alone he would. But he was here. So was she. Still, what Goku said about him was curious. Broly was her counterpart from Universe 7. He was shy and retreated to himself, much like she had not too long ago.</p><p>She wondered if this was what power did to people. Isolating them from peers, unable to form connections because it could break others under it's sheer weight.</p><p>"Hey Kale!"</p><p>Kale blinked. "I'm sorry Caulifla, what was that?"</p><p>"We're about to start the match. You ready?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yes."</p><hr/><p>"Remind me again why we're entertaining this match?"</p><p>Champa, Universe 6's God of Destruction, was tapping his foot impatiently. His brother Beerus, Universe 7's God of Destruction, scoffed.</p><p>"Well Champa I just thought it'd be interesting to see how our Saiyans stack up each other," Beers grinned. "What, you afraid our Saiyan could beat yours?"</p><p>"Not a chance!" Champa said indignant. "I would never allow any of MY Saiyans enter your universe if they couldn't beat yours, brother!"</p><p>To the side, their Angelic attendants Whis and Vados sighed. This wasn't the first time they argued, nor will it be the last. Each remembered how many times they had to prevent the brothers from fighting before they blew up the universe along with them.</p><p>"I'll admit to being excited about this as well." Vados said. "Perhaps Kale had improved enough to a candidate for a God of Destruction, Lord Champa."</p><p>Champa looked at her in horror. "N-no way! She may be a Saiyan but she will never be able to become a Destroyer God!"</p><p>"In any case," Whis pointed towards the ground below them, "The match is close to starting. Quite a shame that Vegeta took the other one for training. He might have been interested in this battle. I hope Goku knows what he's doing."</p><p>Beerus shrugged. "Does he ever? Really? That man will be the death of me one of these days."</p><p>Down the cliff, Broly and Kale got into position. Caulifla gave Kale a once over.</p><p>"Don't worry. We've fought tougher in the Tournament of Power," Caulifla winked. "You got this in the bag!"</p><p>"Right, sister." Kale bowed. "I will do my best."</p><p>On the other end, Cheelai was patted Broly on the back.</p><p>"It's okay Broly." Cheelai said. "Just a training exercise. No one's going to get hurt okay?"</p><p>He nodded. Cheelai wasn't sure if he really agreed or was doing to not worry her, but decided not to press.</p><p>"Okay," She walked off. "Good luck!"</p><p>Now, it was only Broly and Kale. Kale got into a fighting stance. Broly, however, just stood there casually. He felt like he didn't need it.</p><p>"Ready…" Goku said. "Begin!"</p><p>That was a mistake on Broly's part.</p><p>Kale vanished in front of him. Before Broly could even see, she landed a direct hit to his face, sending him flying.</p><p>"Wh… what?" Broly asked.</p><p>He regained his composure quickly. Just as Kale was about land another hit, Broly blocked it with his own hand. He threw a punch, but Kale dodged it. Broly punched away, but Kale was small and nimble. She dodged the attacks with ease.</p><p>"Way to go Kale!" Caulifla yelled. "You got him on the ropes!"</p><p>Kale had come a long way since the Tournament of Power. She would freeze up in combat during it, but thanks to the help of Caulifla (… okay, and Cabba she supposed) Kale was better at holding her ground.</p><p>Broly figured out that he wasn't going to get anywhere with punching. He tried to grab Kale, but she floated above his hands. Her own hands glowed with energy and they blasted Broly's face with it. The man held his hands over his eyes as he recovered.</p><p>Kale stepped on the ground. She panicked. "You like that?"</p><p>His eyes opened fast. "I don't."</p><p>Broly pointed his hands towards her, and launched a ki blast where she stood. Kale jumped up to avoid it, only to get struck in the stomach.</p><p>"Hmph," Broly snorted. "Give up?"</p><p>Kale only smirked.</p><p>Together, they flew upwards. Every time Broly tried to punch Kale, she was able to block them with her own fists. Their powers were equal. Each time they struck each other, their auras glowed brighter, their green energy growing with each second.</p><p>"Incredible," Cheelai said astonished at the sight. "He's tapping into the power he had on Earth!"</p><p>"Not yet," Goku said. "The fight is only getting started."</p><p>Indeed, Broly and Kale were only sizing each other up. Broly in particular wasn't sure what Kale was going to do… but he can feel it. The feeling his father had talked about during their own training sessions, what Saiyans are supposed to feel when fighting.</p><p>Excitement.</p><p>Kale was feeling it too. It had been a while since she fought anyone beside Caulifla… and Cabba… so this was exciting for her as well.</p><p>However, Broly decided to change tactics. He charged at Kale with incredible speed, catching her with his massive hand. He crashed into a mountain, aiming to pulverize her. Instead, Kale only spat out some dust.</p><p>"That isn't going to work."</p><p>She grabbed him with both arms, and suplexed him to the ground. He in turn grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground as well. Kale was only momentarily knocked down before jumping high into the air, preparing a huge energy blast in the process.</p><p>"Take this!" She shouted. "HAAAAAAAH~!"</p><p>Broly witnessed the blast coming at him. It hit him just as he crossed his arms in defense. The resulting collision caused a massive explosion. Smoke covered the area where Broly stood.</p><p>"Whoah, that blast was powerful!" Goku said. "How much stronger did she get?"</p><p>"Plenty. Kale's gotten practice." Caulifla proudly. "I made sure of that."</p><p>Cheelai looked concerned. "Broly…"</p><p>As the smoke settled, it can be seen that Broly was still standing. He was covered in dust and there was some damage… but he was fine. His eyes narrowed into focus. Then, he vanished.</p><p>He appeared right behind Kale, who didn't have the time to block him as he punched her from behind. He vanished again, then kneeling her in the stomach, and bringing both fists down upon her.</p><p>Kale was knocked around the air, but she wasn't giving up. As soon as Broly made another dash towards, she punched him in the face again. Another flurry of punches and kicks ensued between the two fighters.</p><p>"You're small… but strong…" Broly said. "You're amazing."</p><p>"Thank you…" Kale said. "I trained hard to get like this. You're pretty strong too."</p><p>Broly wasn't sure about that. Even he could feel the energy flowing from Kale, how quick it poured and how vast it seemed. Funnily, she noticed the same about him.</p><p>Neither dominated for a long while, keeping each other on an even keel. Their auras, sickly green in color, were growing at an alarming rate. Any minute their limits would be broken, and they would be pushed beyond them.</p><p>Kale had noticed a change in Broly's eyes. Instead of the gentle ones she had seen before, they were amber bright, and angrier. There was also a trim underneath his eyes. A naked savagery that had begun to surface during their fight.</p><p>"Grrrrr…" He started growling. "C-crush…"</p><p>She had recognized it before the moment she realized what it was. The look in his eyes… he was tapping into <em>that power</em>.</p><p>"What's wrong Broly?"</p><p>He screamed. Whether from pain or something else, his aura sent shockwaves that pushed Kale away from him. She reorientated herself to see Broly had been powering up. He had changed. Ready to attack.</p><p>"HRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"</p><p>"What was that?!" Cheelai yelled. "He's changed!"</p><p>"It's the same power he had on Earth." Goku said. "I can go stop him-"</p><p>"Don't!"</p><p>Goku and Cheelai looked over to Caulifla, who had her arms crossed.</p><p>"An overgrown whiny baby ain't enough to take down Kale." She said. "I won't allow anyone to interfere in this fight."</p><p>Up in the air, Kale was proving her declaration correct. She blocked Broly's punches with ease. Even with his increase in power, his anger was the problem. He was trying to demolish her, with no thought or strategy. He was relying on pure instinct. That might be not be a problem when fighting people weaker than himself. However, Kale was more than a match for him.</p><p>Unknown to her, a trim appeared under her own eyes. Her black eyes had turn amber, as Broly's had. The same power flowed through her. She caught both of Broly's fists in her hands, and they stared each other down. Broly growled in visible anger yet Kale kept herself in check.</p><p>"Give up. Now."</p><p>With her might, Kale flew Broly to the ground. The crash created a rather large crater. Rather than devastating both fighters, however, only Broly was up. He held Kale by her hair, her body hanging seemingly limply in his grasp.</p><p>"GrrrrRRRRRRRRR…"</p><p>He started punching her. Repeatedly. He was savagely beating her just for the sheer pleasure of it. This enemy, the one who dared to challenge him? She needed to be gone.</p><p>Yet she lives. In pain, she lives.</p><p>"RAARRGGGHHH… NO… no…"</p><p>Wait. This wasn't right.</p><p>"GRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"</p><p>Broly collapsed to his knees. He let go of Kale, clutching his head with both hands. He screamed. These thoughts were unnatural, antithetical to his very being. It was these thoughts that led to-</p><p>He had to get away from there. From this woman, from everyone.</p><p>Kale watched Broly go. She could see he had returned to his proper senses, having shone remorse for his deed.</p><p>Caulifla and Goku landed next to her.</p><p>"Hey what happened?" Goku asked. "Want me to go after him?"</p><p>"Where'd he go?" Caulifla punched her fist. "That no good show off, running away when he had a fight. Let me at him!"</p><p>Kale held a hand towards them both. Caulifla looked at her confused, especially when her protege looked back in the same amber eyes before she wrecked everyone at the Tournament.</p><p>"Stay out of this. This is between me and him. I will solve this."</p><p>With that, she flew off in search of the giant. Her master and friend, Caulifla, looked at her amazed. She had grown so much…</p><p>"Kale… good luck."</p><hr/><p>Kale had found her opponent distraught.</p><p>He was sitting in a fetal position next to some rocks. Kale landed next to him. She remembered being in a similar position once a time ago. Maybe…</p><p>"You were scared before…" She said. "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Broly did not respond immediately. He let sobs escapes his lips, keeping his eyes locked downwards.</p><p>"…I lost control…"</p><p>Kale tilted her head. "This had happened before?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"It's okay if you don't want to talk."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"… my father…"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"My father… he was…" Broly let out a sigh. "I lost control. On the blue planet. There was white everywhere…"</p><p>"White?" Kale asked. "Ah, you mean the ice? My Earth had places like that too when we visited it."</p><p>"Yes. I don't remember a lot of it, but… I was fighting. Kakarot. And that other man. During the fight I was getting angrier and angrier, stronger… and then my father was-"</p><p>He choked, putting both hands to his face. Kale narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Your father was… what?"</p><p>"Dead. Something had killed him. An energy blast from my fight. He was dead and it was all my fault. Because I lost control." He weeped. "Me and Dad grew up on this planet. He spent his whole life trying to teach me control. He put a shock collar on me so I could control it. But I failed and he's dead. I gained so many friends here. Cheelai, Lampo… even Kakarot. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to lose anyone. Not again."</p><p>His tears came harder. "Not ever… again…"</p><p>There was no more talk for a good long while. Kale allowed Broly to grieve. The memory of his father was still lodged within his mind. He deserved that much respect.</p><p>"… I lost my parents when I was young."</p><p>Broly looked up at her.</p><p>"Growing up, I had always been an orphan. Wandering from place to place, scrounging up whatever I could… I truly thought I was worthless after a long time. Then I met Caulifla. She took me in when no one could, helped me when no one did, she… she taught me how to be strong. She saved me all those years ago. I'll always love her for that."</p><p>Kale looked up at the sky serenely. The trims underneath her eyes had returned.</p><p>"I was too enamored at first. I had this image of Caulifla in my head that she was invincible. So I tried aid her covertly in fights. To keep this image of strength alive. But Caulifla was smart. She found me out right away. Threatened to pound me if I tried it again. I was scared for a long time that I would lose her if I displeased her in some way. If she found someone else. I even became jealous and hurt when Cabba arrived to recruit her for the Tournament of Power. But I was wrong. She stayed to help me."</p><p>Her aura grew bigger. Soon the ground started shaking at her feet, which disturbed Broly. Her hair had turned blond, with green eyes. He knew what it was already. The unmistakable power of a Super Saiyan.</p><p>"Recently I had been in a Tournament. I had to fight alongside Caulifla… and Cabba I suppose… we had to work as a team if we wanted a chance to win. Caulifla had been fighting Goku while I stood on the side lines. I had wanted to get stronger then. So I did. I learned to tap into my anger and focus it into something productive. To access a power… beyond what I have now!"</p><p>Her hands clenched into fists, sparks radiating around her.</p><p>"HRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"</p><p>Suddenly, the aura rose into the heavens, thunder and lighting cracking under the sheer enormous power radiating from Kale. Broly looked at her, both scared and amazed at the sight before him, what he was sensing.</p><p>The girl <strong>grew </strong>in stature. Her muscles morphed and expanded, Kale still screaming as her hair flew upwards, turning from black, to gold to the sickly green color that her aura possessed. her pupils turned into a translucent white, indicating a crazed manic.</p><p>Yet… her pupils could still be seen. Bright green now, in contrast to the black ones she had before.</p><p>Kale had stopped herself. The clouds began to dissipate around them, her power contained by sheer discipline.</p><p>There she stood. The Legendary Super Saiyan.</p><p>"If what Goku told me was true, you have this power too." Kale said. "It can be addicting at first. I lost control the first time, same as you did. But you can control it. I managed it, not by shrinking away from it, but by embracing it. I think of the friends I had made and how I can help them."</p><p>Broly was stunned at what he was seeing. The embodiment of his worst nightmares, the monster had been on Earth, the one that slaughtered his father… and yet, there she stood. In control. Could he…?</p><p>"Try it. I'll stop you if you go too far."</p><p>Silently, he nodded. Kale showed him a possibility he hadn't considered. Maybe this was a path he could take.</p><p>Broly focused on his mind. He remembered the pain and isolation he had felt for years on this planet. The shock collar that his father gave him to contain his power. His point proven correct when he had perished on Earth.</p><p>But he also thought of Cheelai.</p><p>Her, Lemo, Goku, these new friends that he had made. The bonds he shared with them, the bonds he wanted to make with Kale and Caulifla…</p><p>Before he even knew it, Broly felt his power rising fast. One shot was all he had. He trusted Kale and Kakarot to stop him so he let it in.</p><p>'<em>FATHER! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! WHY DID YOU KEEP ME LOCKED AWAY ON THIS PLANET ONLY TO DIE?! I HATE YOU!</em>'</p><p>The anger came first. His hate and bitterness, the things he kept away had to come to the surface first. The primal roar of the Great Ape swelled up inside of Broly.</p><p>'<em>Cheelai… I have to stay strong… for my friends!</em>'</p><p>Then came serenity.</p><p>When Broly opened his eyes, they shone bright green. He had not lost control. He was still here, with Kale right across him.</p><p>"I… I did it!"</p><p>The tears were not of sadness anymore. Instead they were of joy. The power was his now. With enough practice, he could control it again.</p><p>Another Legendary Saiyan had emerged. Strong and more importantly, <strong>proud.</strong></p><p>"Thank you, Kale."</p><p>Kale smiled. This was the first time she helped someone without Caulifla. She had done it as well.</p><p>"That's great Broly." She said, energy blast forming in her hand. "Now… shall we resume?"</p><p>Broly smiled back. He no longer feared the power inside of him. He was ready.</p><p>"Yes."</p><hr/><p>Hours after the battle, Goku and Caulifla had flown to the crater. Cheelai had been hitching a ride on Goku's back.</p><p>The trio had to scratch their heads upon seeing their friends lying on the ground, heavily injured, scratches all over their bodies… still breathing, with these massive smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Kale!" Caulifla yelled, rushing over to Kale. "You're not too badly injured are you?"</p><p>She coughed some dust, but raised her hand in a thumbs up.</p><p>"Broly!" Cheelai jumped off from Goku, also running toward her Saiyan. "Are you okay?"</p><p>For the first time she had seen, Broly had been smiling brightly. Excitedly even.</p><p>"I had fun."</p><p>Cheelai smiled. "That's grand."</p><p>Whis and Vados had also floated next to them, looking slightly bemused.</p><p>"Ah, you Saiyans just keep beating each other up to the brink of death." Whis said. "Let me fix that."</p><p>With a wave of his staff, Kale and Broly had instantly recovered from their injuries. Caulifla hugged Kale close to her, while Cheelai grabbed Broly's arm and brought him up.</p><p>"I believe it is time we returned to our universe, Caulifla, Kale." Vados said. "Our time span is up."</p><p>"Ohh really?" Caulifla whined. "I wanted to have a shot at big dumb muscle over here! The power was intense!"</p><p>As she proceeded to get into an argument with Vados, Kale just chuckled at the sight. That was Caulifla, always itching for a fight. She wondered if Caulifla would pick on Cabba again when they got back. Kale hoped it would happen. She was looking for target practice.</p><p>"Kale."</p><p>She turned around, seeing Broly smiling at her. Cheelai looked at Broly confused.</p><p>"I'm glad you came. I hope we can fight again."</p><p>Kale smiled back. Caulifla narrowed her eyes in something resembling jealousy as her protégé raised her hand in a thumbs up.</p><p>"I hope so too…" Kale said. "Broly."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fic! First Dragon Ball story. I wanted to write it because I thought it would be cool to see how Broly and Kale would meet. Maybe we might get that in Super Season 2 or whatever they're gonna call it? It'd be nice.</p><p>With Kale, I decided to go with a mix of her manga and anime backstories to add more to her characterization. Also retconned a bit of how she worked to bring her more in line with the Broly's movie depiction of the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation.</p><p>I have two other fics, Shinji Ikari: The Amazing Spider-Man and A Miraculous Tale of Rubybug and Cat Blake if you liked the writing.</p><p>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>